


Cover for "The Cover by iL0Vsuperman"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: The front cover of every newspaper always sways public opinion. This fact led Tony to deduce that this was the reason everyone loved Steve so much because he was the media’s darling.Yet that all changes when one of Tony’s disgruntled, ex-employees claims Steve to have sexually assaulted her. With the media’s exaggerated coverage, the people call for Steve’s head. And, with charges pending, Tony knows something just as sensational needs to be done to sway opinion again or Steve will be convicted based on public opinion alone.…Which was how Tony came up with the idea of a fake, gay relationship and it would have been perfect. It was sensational, not just because Steve had not dated any one since he woke, but it was a homosexual relationship with Mr. Conservative and Apple Pie!! The media would froth at the mouth!And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tony had been pinning after his best friend for the last couple of years… Nope. It's just a coincidence.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Cover for "The Cover by iL0Vsuperman"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130964) by [iL0Vsuperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iL0Vsuperman/pseuds/iL0Vsuperman). 



[Here](https://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/165687801079/the-cover-by-il0vsuperman-summary-the-front) on tumblr.


End file.
